Code Lyoko: Scrawny
by TheLoveOfAnime
Summary: Just a normal day with X.A.N.A attacking the school.


It was a just a normal plain day for the Lyoko Warriors. Jeremy, Aelita and Yumi were in their classroom separate from Ulrich and Odd's. Odd was busy reading his comic as Ulrich was doing his work, as always. Odd didn't complete the work that was handed, since he was trying to find out what happened next in his comic.

"Hey, scrawny." A voice said toward Odd. The voice belonged to no other than Herb. He was alone this time, since Sissi and his other friend was in different classes. "Don't call me that!" Odd yelled at Herb. He hated being called that. Scrawny. He admits that he is skinny and that he should eat a bit more, but it was getting annoying being called that by that. "Oh, sorry, scrawny." Herb then left him alone with a smirk and without another word said to him.

"Jeez. I wish Herb and some of the others would stop saying scrawny to me." Odd said to Ulrich. "Can't you take care of them, Ulrich." He whined to his friend as Ulrich then looked at him. "You know I can't. I will get in trouble." Odd sighed as he placed his hands over his head. "This is so lame. When is class over?" Odd said seconds before the last bell rang for the day. It was time to meet up with the others. He had hoped that he could get through the day without anymore people saying that word to him.

Ulrich and Odd saw the other tree Lyoko Warriors in the hallway. Odd and Ulrich would sprint to them, since they cannot run in school and could have been stopped by Jim, or any teacher for that matter. "Hey guys." Odd said as he arrived to meet up with them. "Hey, Odd and Ulrich." Aelita would say to them as they arrived to them. She smiled happily as she turned to Jeremy. "What are going to do today guys?" Odd said quickly, since he didn't want to waste time talking. "We have yet to even think about that." Jeremy said to Odd as he tapped his chin.

Without another second to waste, a barrage of lasers hit the walls and the floors when a group of Kankrelats had burst though the school. "I bet X.A.N.A had set another tower up." Ulrich said as he ran off with the others. The lasers continued to come as it nearly hit them a few times. Odd would then jump into a small room and locked it as he had left the others to get to the factory. He had to meet them there, but how? He had been in deep thought as a voice spoke out. "Odd, you are hiding here too?" It was Sissi. "what are you doing here?" Odd said as he crossed his arms, staring at her. "I was hiding from those.. those things!" She yelled as she huffed.

Without another word to Sissi, Odd would look for a way out of the room. Luckily, he found a small vent big enough for him to fit though. "Looks like I could get out of there." Odd muttered to himself as he bent down and pulled out the bars that was blocking it. A minute later he got stuck by the hips. "Can you.. give me a hand?" He asked Sissi. He didn't want to, but he needed to get to the factory. "You owe me for this, Odd." Sissi said as she tried to push him into the vent. Odd managed to get into the vent, but Odd's pants had been left behind. Sissi's face was looking at the pants as she starched her head. "Odd...here.." She said without saying another word by giving his pants back. Odd then moved ahead in the vent.

* * *

While Odd moves in the vents to get to the factory. Ulrich and the others arrived at the factory at the time Odd was in the vents. "We must of split up with Odd. Too many monsters coming into the school. He'll arrive here soon." Jeremy said as they arrived at the supercomputer. "We'll get into the scanners." Aelita said as she and the others went to the scanner room.

Jeremy then picked out Ulrich's, Aelita's and Yumi's ID Cards and got them into Lyoko. They then arrived into the forest sector. "Okay, the tower is west of your location." Jeremy said to them. Aelita and the others then sprinted to the tower's location. "There's a few Karbs at the towers location." Jeremy said to them as Aelita, and the other two friends soon got near the tower. "Aelita, stay here." Yumi said as she took out her fans. Ulrich then took out his swords.

* * *

Back with Odd, he was running to the factory location. It had seemed like the attack was only at the school. Luckily, Odd ran to the factory without much trouble coming to him. As Odd arrived there, he went down by the rope and a few minutes later, he arrived at the scanner room. "Jeremy, I'm here." Odd would say as he went to one of the scanners. "Alright, Odd. I'm scanning you in." Jeremy said as he picked Odd's ID card on the computer. Odd was then scanned into the Lyoko. Odd would then run to the tower.

While Odd runs to the tower, Ulrich and Yumi had taken care of the Karbs by taking them out by attacking their weak spots. "Alright, Aelita, get in the tower." Jeremy had said as Aelita ran to the tower. Odd would arrive at the location when Aelita gotten into the tower. "Oh man, am I late?" Odd whined as he arrived to see them. "well, yes." Ulrich said to Odd as sighed.

Back to Aelita, she went to the main platform as she got the program up and pressed on it. It said, "Code Lyoko" as the Return to the Past program was then activated.

* * *

The day had restarted as Odd and Ulrich met up with the others. "Hey guys." Odd would say as he crossed his arms. "What should we do?" Aelita asked as she looked around. It was going to be some time before they would decide on something.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this, guys. Please leave reviews and leave new ideas for new Code Lyoko stories I'll do from the ideas you give me. I'm willing to do them for a few weeks.**


End file.
